Irene Miller
"Lights out." ~ Irene before detonating a city-wide EMP that would halt the advance of an Ark unit. THE FOLLOWING IS INFORMATION COMPILED BY THE UNION DEPARTMENT OF INVESTIGATION, BASED OFF WITNESS REPORTS AND EVENTS INVOLVING IRENE MILLER OF UNIT 19. SOME INFORMATION HAS BEEN REDACTED DUE TO CONTAINING CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. ''' '''Irene Miller, callsign TIGERWOLF-5 '''and nicknamed '''The Storm, is a member of the infamous Unit 19, a rogue team of Hyper Lethal Vectors turned separatist organization that seeks to halt the Union of Free Lands' convergence on the Holy Republic of Drunia. As a head of Unit 19, she is classed as a Hyper Lethal Vector and is among the UDI's most wanted individuals. She is the head of Unit 19's technological and electronic warfare division, as well as being the newest member of the heads of "TIGERWOLF". She is confirmed to be the replacement for the previous TIGERWOLF head, REDACTED DEFICIENT - STILL RESEARCHING ADDENDUM: Recent reports from undercover UDI operative REDACTED has reveled that Irene Miller's Ark goes by the name of 'BANDERSNATCH'. Mysteriously, all contact from agent REDACTED has been lost - it is possible that agent REDACTED has been terminated at the time of this addendum. ADDENDUM-2: A digital transmission was received from agent REDACTED, along with the following message: ''"they got me. hopefully you'll get this in time. regards, agent REDACTED"'' The enclosed document received along with the transmission contained classified blueprints for Ark Unit BANDERSNATCH. The details of the document are present below. Loadout (Ark) Medium Ark Cost: '''25 Utility * '''Spider Debug System (10): Computer rootkit that will inject and sabotage any computer subsystem it is installed on. Cannot affect other Arks. * A.I. Buddy (5): Upgrades your A.I. so that it helps to manage suit functions. Capable of autonomously controlling up to 2 drones, and slightly increases the Ark's resistance to hacks. Defense * Electro Pulse (10): Emits a shockwave of non-lethal electrical energy from your Ark that is capable of disabling organics and electronic-based targets for up to 30 seconds. Drones * Flash Drone (10): '''Small drone pre-equipped with a Zeus Taser System, tranquilizer and a side-mounted flash grenade launcher. Used to detain high-value targets, or to stun an enemy Ark pilot. Resistant to light ballistics, damaged by medium to heavy ballistics. Weaponry * '''Heavy Ballistics: 20mm - 40mm cannons and autocannons count in this category, providing both anti-ark, anti-tank and anti-air capabilities at the cost of a slow rate of fire and extreme recoil. ** EMP Cannon (15): EMP Cannon: Fires out a directional pulse of electrified energy capable of scrambling optics and targeting subsystems of a target, effectively disabling an Ark's targeting and camera systems for up to a minute. Requires a 30 second recharge period between each shot, though never needs to be reloaded. * Ion Cannon (25): Ion particles are gathered and condensed into a single structure in the rear chamber of the weapon before being forcibly erupted as an energy net that will create a large field of violent ion particles upon impact, bombarding whatever is caught within the field with ion particles that rip the target apart. This field stays active for approximately 10 seconds and has a 5 meter radius. Single Shot Projectile | Capacity: 1 Category:Unit 19 Category:Heads of Unit 19 Category:Antagonists Category:Ark Pilots Category:Goobicus' Roster